ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Borg species designations
Personal list? Just thought I'd note that I've been maintaining my own list of these at http://gothmog.homeip.net:8000/stuffage/borgnumbers.html; I checked this one against it and everything agrees. The only one missing (besides the non-canon stuff) was the Brunali, so I've added it. I'll make a note on my site later so people don't think this is a copyvio. DopefishJustin 14:15, 29 Mar 2004 (PST) Would this article look better with a table? --StAkAr Karnak 12:25, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :Compare with de and decide ... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:29, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Ferengi How on earth did they get such a low number, with Ferenginar in the Alpha or Beta Quadrants, and the Borg having identifying and/or assimilating now over 8,500 separate species? Realistically, since the Borg can be expected to identify each new race whenever they come across them chronologically, this would mean the Ferengi would've almost certainly had to have had a presence in the Delta Quadrant way before they could've been there. I would vote it a misscripting, if I could. 1800 would be far more reasonable. -- ChrisK 01:05, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :There's no telling what happened, but in a galaxy with so many weird anomalies, transdimensional whatzits, subspace doohickeys, wormholes, people-stealing alien slaveholders, and so on, there are plenty of possibilities. It might've been a bad call on the writers' part, but then it also adds to the lore to have so many untold stories. Perhaps more surprising should be the idea that the Borg assimilated so much as a single Ferengi at all. Maybe that's why the low number was chosen . . . they were so far from perfection at that point in their history that even the Ferengi seemed appetizing. --DSG2k 05:24, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :* In the DS9 episode "Prophet Motive" Zek is de-evolved to an earlier state by the wormhole aliens and as such possibly the Ferengi in a non acquisitive form are a little closer to perfection. As for First Contact between Borg & Ferengi who knows? Igotbit 13:31, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Basis Further to the Ferengi thing, ts there ever any indication of what this numbering system is based on? Is it simply based on Borg first contact with the species in question? On the percieved threat level of the species? Average height to weight ratio? 13:51, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :The order that contact is made, I think. – Fadm tyler 15:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::As per the discussion below, not entirely logical either. :) -- sulfur 15:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ferengi Species 180 I think I have the answer to this apparent anomaly. Remember the Barzan Wormhole from ( ), the two Ferengi are trapped on the other side of the wormhole, in the Delta Quadrant. If the Borg encountered them but found them to be unremarkable and thus unworthy of assimilation, they would have catalogued them but left them alone. The only flaw in my theory is the time scale at which point the Borg were on number 180, but I cannot see any other canonical alternative. – Haemoclysm 13:34, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :The Borg apparently were around in the 2060s, based on their attempt to stop Zefram Cochrane and first contact, and use the interplexing beacon to signal the Borg of that time. How old are the Borg? At least 300 years as of Picard's time at J-25. How much older? Probably considerably, if the Borg thought their 2063 counterparts could successfully survive a trip from the Delta Quadrant through potential hostile territories. I would say the Borg are probably at least 400 to 500 years old. :That being the case, the first several species numbers (the first few dozen?) were probably retroactively applied to all races that the Borg knew of before they became the Borg (before they collectively linked their people using bioelectronics?) and began their impersonal quest to improve themselves at the mercy of other beings' desires. :The Ferengi may have ranged widely, without concern to any ties to homeworld (the ones who hijacked the NX-01 Enterprise must have been very far from home), perhaps prepared for nomadic existence for years at a time. Then again, some may have been caught in a spatial anomaly and moved very close to Borg home space, or been carried there by the Briori or some other race. :I must admit, I find a classification system not very likely based on the numbers. Gcapp1959 07:46, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :: May i add that the caretaker has pulled unnumbered ships across the universe over decades of time, as long as there has been ocamba around, there has been abductions, thus i see even ferengi being pulled from alpha to delta quadron.--JHawx 21:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Wrong. You might assume that Ferengi have been pulled in but you have no canon evidence as such. — Morder (talk) 21:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :The Borg are over 900 years old, the Vaadwaur encounterd them sometime within the 15th century, i think eather a they fell through a wormhole into the delta qudrant, or Seven ment to say species 5180 – Alexlyoko13 22:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt it was a mistake on her part, that's like Data or Spock making a mistake. – Fadm tyler 13:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Quite correct, it is likly that they fell through a wormhole, the Briori could have abduced them like they did with humans, or maybe the Vaadwaur underspace corridors are responsible – Alexlyoko13 01:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) reason for assimiations ? I notised the database is little less than perfect, as most of the species lacks 1 information... Why was they assimiliated and what they were designated to do? 7/9 mentions several occasions reasons on voyager why they have been assimiliated and where they were most suitable to do tasks. Ill start to add this info as i see them mentioned, but its gonna be a little bit bigger task, unless some1 else is either 1. watching the series with that in mind or 2. knowing where to pull up voyager subtitle or transaction files. 18:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of adding a section underneath all the species like this: Borg Intel :Species 180 is only partially assimiliated to the hive. :Funktion within the hive: unknown :Special notes: unknown I applied formatting and addition to 4-5 species, however i wont do em if wikipedians disagree. --JHawx :Since we know nothing about any of the functions of specific species it's unnecessary to even attempt to speculate about it. Same goes with the assimilation status. — Morder (talk) 20:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Errm... not sure about that, as i currently am watching STV neck to neck, i find 7/9 constantly commenting on species, and giving designations. On several comment she added info like: "species ###, klingon, sturdy and powerfull species, good for work duties or assimilation(battle) droids" or from "romulans, intelliant yet ruthless race thats brain capasity would benefite from tactical core". Clearly she is mentioning where they were readjusted upon the assimiliation. Several occasions others also mentioned how many are there left, and that what happened to the rest of em, if there was any left. As borgs has clearly gategorised these, should we find out how much info we actually are getting what has ahappened to them in eyes of a borg? I also thought this through, on bigger sections of major species, the info would not look good, thus i suggest that underneath the species designation number info, would be these infos, but underneath linked races, could be theyr own info and linkin, thus additive information would not corrupt othervice good pages. My demo was a failure, i see it myself, as it was not accepted, thanx for revertion. But you did see my point in this. Its all underneath Borg as a race, and as the borg is collection of the other races, its clearly a major issue within borg culture, command structure and technology. Information i suggested is based on indirect facts: in thalaxians case, we clearly see them on ships, and trade posts, but not having majorly planets = partially assimiliated, on borg queen, we dont see any of her kind left = fully assimiliated. --JHawx 21:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Either way it's speculation as to whether or not the entire species was delegated to one type of task. Assuming something based on a few indirect statements is considered original research and has no business on memory-alpha. Anything that is "unknown" we don't mention because it's simply unknown and there are a great many things in the star trek universe that are unknown and we can't list them all. In regard to your Talaxian comment: That is complete speculation. Just because you don't see a planet doesn't mean they don't have a planet. In regard to your Borg Queen species comment: That is also speculation. Just because you don't see any doesn't mean that they're all assimilated. Counterpoint: The El-Aurians were all but wiped out by the borg yet quite a few are still around. You might want to read up on canon policy and our other various policies regarding content. Any speculation will be reverted by members of this community. — Morder (talk) 21:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) aah, now i understand, thanx... so it must have been shown or written so it can be shown as fact. I also read the tutorials what can be shown and cannon laws... So how bout when you must combine 2 events, does that make a fact? aka, its shown that after removing proccessor, the borg droid would regain self image? (birth of 7/9, STV 6x02 as example on 7/9's comment on that when droid processor is lost on connector node, he would not filter the hivemind, but loose itself to it?) but generally, i understood the guideline: dont mention it if you cant proof it. :Basically you are correct. If it wasn't stated on screen or visible on screen it's not valid. As far as your suggestion. If it was stated that the borg would regain "self image" after having a processor removed then go ahead. But unfortunately I can not accurately ascertain what you are trying to say with regards to Seven's comment. — Morder (talk) 22:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Removed speculation Speculation on the numbering system is just that. Speculation. :An alternate theory is that the numbers categorize species, where 1xxx is one type of species, 2xxx is another and so on, or it might even be some sort of numeromathematical binarycode. And as such, I've removed it to here. -- sulfur 12:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC)